Uri Luhan Hyung
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: Tentang Luhan, dan bagaimana ia pergi secepat ini. Kami semua akan selalu mencintai dan mengenangnya. EXO FANFICTION! HUNHAN! BROTHERSHIP!


**Tittle : Uri Luhan-hyung**

**Author : Lulu Baby 1412**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin, All EXO Member**

**Genre : Angst, Brothership/Friendship**

**..::[[-Uri Luhan-hyung-]]::..**

**AUTHOR POV**

**30 Juni 2014, Seoul**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga kami tak menyadari semua kenyataan dan duka yang membuat dada kami sakit ketika kembali semua kenangan tentang dia, tentang _hyung_ kami yang paling kami sayang._Luhan-hyung…_

Tepat di pagi hari ini kami mendapatkan kabar yang sangat ada satu pun dari kami yang tak berkabung dan menangisinya. Kami _shock_ berat ketika mendengarnya. Mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan-_hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan ketika menuju lokasi syuting film masih terus berusaha berdo'a kala dalam perjalanan menuju rumah berharap bahwa Luhan-_hyung_ dari maut yang hendak merenggutnya dari kami.

Tapi kami tak bisa untuk tidak benar-benar menangis ketika Dokter keluar bersama asistennya lalu dengan wajah lelahnya ia berucap lemas.

"Luhan tidak bisa diselamatkan, terlalu banyak kehilangan darah…"

Semua dari kami terlonjak kaget dan tiba-tiba hampir pingsan kami pecah diantara kami meraung-raung akibat ucapan dokter tadi.

Kami hanya bersepuluh disini menangisi Luhan-_hyung_, sampai tak lama kemudian orang yang akhir-akhir tak pernah berkumpul dengan kami datang dengan mata merah seperti habis menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?!" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah, sedih dan layaknya marah.

Aku berdiri lagi dan menatapnya yang sekarang sudah dihamburi pelukan oleh salah satu dari kami –**EXO-M** itu berusaha berjalan walaupun Tao masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukannya. Dia merangkul Suho dan berusaha memasuki ruangan **ICU** –_tempat Luhan-hyung berada_.

Satu-persatu dari kami berjalan memasuki kamar berwarna serba putih masuk terakhir mampu rasanya untuk melihat Deer-_hyung_ terbujur kaku dengan mata menutupnya –_tentunya tanpa detakan jantungnya._

Semuanya berhamburan menuju ranjang besi itu, mereka memeluk dan bahkan memeluk Luhan-_hyung_ dan menangisinya.

Aku tak tahan wajahnya terlihat begitu damai? Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja berusaha melawan maut? Mengapa wajahnya masih tampak damai sedangkan ia baru saja kalah melawan malaikat mautnya?

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam diambang tanganku yang mengepal kupukulkan pada _kusen_ pintu ini.

"Sehunnie…"

Tidak, jangan berpikir bahwa itu adalah suara Luhan-_hyung_. Itu Baekki-_hyung_. Matanya begitu sembab, ia memegangi tangan Luhan-_hyung_ yang bisa kutebak pasti sudah dingin.

"Kemarilah, tidakkah kau ingin menyapanya untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Suara Baekki-_hyung_ terdengar sangat suaraku jauh lebih parau saat ini, aku sampai bungkam karena tak mampu berbicara.

Aku masih terdiam mereka semua menoleh dan menatapku dengan mata yang tak mampu lagi menahannya, ingin rasanya untuk cepat kesana dan menyapa _Hyung_ kesayanganku yang sekarang telah terbujur kaku disana.

"_Hyung_…"

Nada itu sangat sekali suaraku berjalan bagai berlari tangannya dan kutangisi Ia. Kusebut namanya disertai dengan isakan-isakan yang pilu.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?_Hiks,_ Luhan-_hyung_…"

"_Hyung_, kami sering mengelabuhimu. Maafkan kami _Hyung_, jangan tinggalkan kami…"

"Luhan, kau bilang ingin bermain sepak bola lagi denganku kan? Luhan, kenapa cepat sekali kau pergi?"

"Siapa yang akan menjaga kami seperti kau menjaga kami, _Hyung_?"

Telingaku tak tahan menangkap semua nada-nada pilu tak berhenti menangis dan menyebut masih saja mengeluhkan penyesalan dan banyak-banyak harapan yang belum mereka capai bersama Luhan-_hyung_.

Aku pun sama dengan mereka. Hatiku berkecamuk dan melontarkan banyak sekali sekali hal yang kusesali karena tak menghabiskan waktu lebih banya dengannya sebelum ini.

'_Siapa yang akan menemaniku untuk membeli Bubble Tea lagi?'_

'_Siapa yang akan selalu mencolek-colek daguku?'_

'_Siapa yang akan tertawa begitu bodoh walaupun dirinya sedang kuusili?'_

'_Hyung ini terlalu baik…'_

**..::[[-Uri Luhan-hyung-]]::..**

**Sehun POV**

**Flashback**

**April, 2008**

Hari ini, **SM Entertainment**akan menambah satu lagi _trainee_-nya. Aku Oh Sehun, baru saja menjadi _trainee_ disini beberapa bulan lalu. Rasanya mungkin akan senang kalau akan mendapat teman baru. Semua anggota _trainee_ berkumpul di ruang latihan dan menunggu staff **SM** mendatangkannya.

Aku sendiri jadi ikutan gugup karena kudengar bahwa _'Dia'_ juga akan menjadi salah satu rekanku latihan nanti.

"Annyeonghaseyo!Perkenalkan, namaku Xi Lu berasal dari begitu, aku sudah bisa berbicara bahasa Korea dengan kenal semuanya!" serunya lalu kemudian membungkukkan seorang _trainee_r baru dia memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang cukup sopan. Kami para anggota _trainee_ pun bertepuk tangan dan membiarkannya bergabung berdiri diantara kami dan berjalan untuk berkenalan satu persatu.

"Aku Luhan, namamu siapa?" tak bergeming, takut-takut kalau dia tidak benar-benar mengerti bahasa Korea.

"Namaku Sehun…"

"Sehun?Salam kenal yah!"

Ramah pertama berkenalan dengannya sangat menyenangkan.

Kami berteman dengan baik dan bisa dibilang cukup mengetahui tentangnya secara perlahan karena kami sendiri sama-sama sibuk satu fakta yang kuketahui, ternyata usianya terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua sedikit tak percaya karena kurasa dia sebaya denganku, bahkan Suho-_hyung_ terlihat lebih tua darinya.

**Flashback off**

**..::[[-Uri Luhan-hyung-]]::..**

**Author POV**

2 tahun lebih Luhan bersama **EXO** meniti karirnya yang begitu banyak sekali kenangan untuk para member dan hal darinya tak pernah bisa yang begitu _energic_ dan lucu.

Semua fans nya menangis semu karena tak bisa menyambangi Luhan untuk terakhir kali. Tak bisa menemui cinta mereka. Semua fans hanya bisa menangisi Luhan dari jauh. Luhan, terlalu baik untuk tak ditangisi.

Kenangannya bersama fans memang tak banyak. Idola sepertinya tak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbincang dan bicara banyak hal bersama para Luhan memang masih sering menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para fansnya ketika ada event.

"_Luhan, kami mencintaimu…"_

Itulah kalimat yang paling sering dilontar oleh para fans di dunia maya bahkan dunia nyata. Para member **EXO** sendiri semakin merasa berduka ketika melihat semua lagi, mereka masih mempunyai banyak jadwal sehingga tak bisa memiliki waktu untuk berkabung sepeninggal Luhan.

.

**..::[[-Uri Luhan-hyung-]]::..**

**Xiumin POV**

**20 April, 2015**

Malam ini keselebelas dari kami berkumpul bersama dalam _dorm_.Jadwal dari sore hari hingga malam sengaja dikosongkan untuk malam bersebelas bukan karena Luhan kembali hadir dalam kehidupan nyata ini, tetapi karena Kris kembali bersama memutuskan untuk kembali setelah sepeninggal Luhan.

Suasana cukup senyap setelah semua lengkap dengan kotak kado ditangan didepan kami, meja pendek berbentuk bulat terdapat sebuah kue dengan hiasan kecil berbentuk ukiran kue itupun sudah terletak rapi fotonya yang terbingkai.

"Baiklah, sebelum jam 12 malam tepat, kita mengenangnya terlebih pengalaman kalian yakin pasti pengalaman kalian selalu senang dengannya…" ucap Suho dengan bijak.

"Dengannya?Tidak bisakah kau menyebut namanya dengan baik?" seru menggeleng lalu menatap Sehun yang sekarang tengah menampakkan wajah sedihnya lagi. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, ia lupa bahwa Sehun lah yang paling sensitive mengenai Luhan. Karena Sehun bisa dibilang member kesayangan Luhan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah, Luhan-_hyung_ akan sedih kalau kita bertengkar walau sedikit saja. Dia kan yang selalu melerai kita kalau bertengkar…" Chen ikut berbicara lalu mengusap-usap punggung Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah, dimulai dariku…" seruku.

Semua member menatapku antusias walau sorot mata mereka masih mengharapkan agar semua ini tidak terjadi, mereka hanya mengharapkan Luhan yang kenangan tentang Luhan.

"Kenangan yang paling ingin kuingat selamanya dengan Luhan adalah ketika kami berdua mengikuti acara **Asian Dream Cup**.Waktu itu Luhan sangatlah bersemangat dan sangat berusaha mengejar bola dan memasukkannya kedalam pun juga ikut semangat karena melihatnya yang begitu masih mengingat betul ucapannya waktu itu, Luhan menyemangatiku dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang begitu hangat._'Xiumin-ah! Walaupun kita bukan pemain bola yang handal, kita tidak perlu takut kalah! Karena kita selalu menang dihati fans kita! Walau kita kalah, kita masih menang dihati fans! Mari bermain dengan semangat untuk fans kita!'_.Saat itu aku benar-benar terharu mendengar ucapannya. Aku hampir saja melupakan semangat fans yang datang menonton kalau saja Luhan tak mengingatkannya. Setelah itu aku langsung melihat kearah tribun dan disana kulihat banyak fans yang menyemangati kami. Aku langsung sadar bahwa fans selalu ada untuk kita. Dan saat itu Luhan tertawa senang setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya yang menusukku tak percaya dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup adalah pribadi yang baik menurutku walau dia sedikit jahil. Hahh, aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia akan secepat ini pergi."Sebuah helaan nafas pelan mengakhiri terlalu berpengaruh, dia orang yang baik mengapa dia menjadi salah satu anggota yang paling dekat denganku.

"Luhan-_hyung_ memang baik…" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap foto tidak tau betul dia menatap foto Luhan atau malah menatap kearah kue.

Sebagai orang bergolongan darah **B**, aku cukup berimajinasi dan membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah menatap kue , ini sedikit lelucon untuk menghibur diriku saja.

"Aku sungguh menyesal…" Kris tiba-tiba berujar dengan nada yang memang penuh semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak berkumpul dengan Luhan disaat-saat terakhirnya…" lanjut Kris.

"_Hyung_, kupikir kau menyesal karena telah karena merasa menjadi penyebab Luhan-_hyung_ meninggal…" tiba-tiba Chanyeol ikut bicara dan itu malah mengundang tatapan heran dari yang lain.

Mungkin hanya aku yang mengerti diantara yang Chanyeol hanya sekedar membuat lelucon anehnya lagi.

"Aku dan Luhan cukuplah cukup sering bersamaku dulu ketika masih _trainee_.Aku sedikit kurang bisa beradaptasi selalu mau ketika kuajak pergi untuk melepas dia adalah teman yang pertama bersamaku, Luhan selalu berusaha meniru berjalan, berdiri, dan macam-macam lainnya. Pengalaman paling mengesankan dengannya menurutku ketika aku _stress_ berat. Bulan-bulan keempat sebelum aku menggugat **SM**, aku memang cukup dekat dengannya karena aku memberitahunya menasehatiku agar untuk tetap dengan bodohnya aku malah mengecewakannya ketika berusaha menggugat dan mencoba keluar dari **SM** dan **EXO**.Aku sangat menyesal karena dialah yang tau semua dinobatkan untuk menjadi _Leader_**EXO-M**, aku merasa tidak mampu dan lumayan tertekan karena rumornya menjadi _Leader_ itu cukup Luhan memberiku semangat, _'Duizzhang Luhan? Duizzhang Lay? Duizzhang Xiumin? Duizzhang Chen? Aku benci mengatakannya tapi Duizzhang Tao?Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Embel-embel Duizzhang itu sama sekali tak cocok untuk kami. Coba kau dengarkan aku, Duizzhang Kris! Bukankah itu sangat cocok?Kris, dengarlah?Kau memang bukanlah yang paling tua diantara __**EXO-M**__.Tapi aku yakin kau adalah yang terbaik diantara yang pantas dan pasti mampu memimpin kami'_.Mengingat itu aku mengerti mengapa Luhan menahanku untuk keluar dari grup maksud pesannya di instagram, aku mengerti dan memaknainya secara lebih dewasa. Aku terlalu mengecewakannya sedangkan ia tak pernah mengecewakan aku."

Kris membuang wajahnya dan menyembunyikan sadar betul bahwa ia masih menangis sampai member lain mulai terisak kecil.

"Luhan-_hyung_ selalu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak terduga. Semua orang mungkin tak akan sadar kalau mereka tak mencermati ucapannya. Dia adalah sosok _Hyung_ dengan penampilan _Dongsaeng_.Gayanya kekanakan karena terlalu energic dan -_hyung_ selalu di stage, saat memenangkan pernghargaan dia selalu menepuk pundakku sesekali dan mengatakan jangan menangis. Tapi di _backstage_, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas Luhan-_hyung_ menangis sendirian. Ketika aku dekati dan mengatakan untuk berhenti menangis dengan mengatainya jelek, bukannya marah atau berhenti menangis Luhan-_hyung_ malah mengatakan hal yang lain. Dia bilang, _'Suho-ya, terimakasih sudah menjadi Leader yang tidak lebih tua dariku tapi kau telah menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk bimbinganmu, mungkin kita tidak bisa memenangkan penghargaan ini'_.Luhan-_hyung_ selalu mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang disetiap kita memenangkan penghargaan._A-aku_, benar-benar tak bisa kehilangannya…"

Suho yang semenjak tadi sudah menangis semakin gempar. Tangisannya begitu khas dengan mengucapkan kata _**'dwussdwuss!'**_.Aku sedikit tertawa ketika menyadarinya. Hal lain pun juga ikut kusadari, ternyata Luhan itu bodoh. Dia bilang tanpa Suho kita takkan bisa memenangkan dia tak sadar bahwa tanpa dia pun bisa saja kita tak memenangkan penghargaan?

Aku menoleh dan menatap kearah Lay yang sudah siap untuk menceritakan pengalamannya tentang Luhan.

"Luhan, atau Luhan-_hyung_? Atau Luhan-_gege_? Aku tak begitu tau bagaimana caraku memanggilnya karena aku terlalu menganggapnya seperti saja aku memanggilnya Luhan sangat baik dan sering mengajakku lebih lama berada di Seoul, aku yang tak mengerti apa-apa selalu saja bertanya sekali rasanya karena Luhan-_hyung_ tak pernah merasa terganggu ketika aku bertanya banyak sering juga mengoreksi dan menerjemahkan bahasa masih _trainee_, bisa dibilang dia itu kamus berjalan yang selalu kugunakan._'Lay! Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, carilah dan panggillah aku! Maka aku akan datang dan membantumu!'_ itu katanya. Ternyata ia tidak bohong, Luhan-_gege_ benar-benar datang membantuku saat aku butuh dan kebingungan. Sekarang aku akan benar-benar merindukan ketika dia bilang _'Kalau kau butuh bantuan yang lain, panggillah aku lagi yah?' _Dia selalu mengatakannya setelah menolongku…" Kali ini berbeda, Lay memanglah menangis, tetapi ia tersenyum bersamaan dengan tangisnya.

Aku mengerti itu, kebaikan Luhan bisa memberikan perasaan senang hingga ia tersenyum disaat menangis.

"_**Aku!"/ "Aku!"**_

Disaat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun dan Chen hendak memulai cerita mereka terlebih terkikik karena kekompakan mereka, dalam hal menangis maupun bisa Luhan meninggalkan adik-adiknya yang lucu-lucu ini.

"Aku sejujurnya sedikit merasa aneh dengan Luhan-_hyung_ yang sering menampakkan senyumnya sebenarnya aku lebih sering tertawa , hey?Aku tertawa karena telah membuat lelucon yang yang paling kuingat dari Luhan-_hyung_ adalah ketika konser **SM TOWN** di **L.A** dua tahun sedang uring-uringan ketika di _make-up_. Aku mendekat dan bertanya mengapa ia begitu gelisah. _'Baekhyun-ah!Aku bingung, di lagu __**BoA**__-sunbae nanti aku harus berpenampilan sexy. Kalau menurutmu aku ini sudah sexy belum?'_.Sungguh aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat -_hyung_ bertanya padaku seperti kusarankan dia supaya memakai eyeliner dan dia mengikuti konser selesai, dia tiba-tiba menarikku ke belakang panggung._'Gomawo Baekhyunnie! Berkatmu penampilanku jadi sangat baik! Aku sangat suka akan saranmu! Lain kali, bisakah kau memberiku saran supaya bisa tampil lebih baik?'_.Aku tertegun saat itu, dia adalah _Hyung_ dan dia mengatakan itu seolah-olah tak ada pembatas antara _Hyung_ dan _Dongsaeng_.Dari itu aku Luhan-_hyung_ mengajariku bahwa saran itu tak hanya didengar apabila _Hyung_ yang memberikan, tetapi _Dongsaeng_ pun bisa memberikan saran selama saran itu -_hyung_ memberikan pelajaran berarti dibalik setiap satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku menyukainya…" cerita Baekhyun.

Suasana mulai -isakan keras yang tadi terlontar kini mulai melembut sedikit merasa lega , Chen mulai menghela dia menutup matanya, dialah memang member yang menurutku paling mudah menampakkan _nervous_ aneh juga kalau harus _nervous_ hanya karena harus bercerita mengenai Luhan.

"Suara Luhan-_hyung_ itu sangatlah lembut. Pertama kali aku mendengarnya aku merasa bahwa suaranyalah yang paling merdu diantara yang lain. Suara Luhan-_hyung_akan terdengar lucu waktu ia mendapat nada-nada tinggi. Tapi ketika nada rendah dan medium, suaranya terdengar begitu nyaman. Saat latihan bersama, Luhan-_hyung_ selalu membantuku untuk ber-_pronounce_ yang baik. Luhan-_hyung_ mengajariku dengan telaten. Ketika aku salah menyebutkan suatu kata maka ia akan segera mengoreksinya. Luhan-_hyung_ itu selalu rendah hati dan tak pernah menyebutkan kelebihannya jika tak ditanyai lebih dulu. Pernah ia berkata padaku, _'Chen-ah! Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyanyikan bagian ini dengan tepat?Aku selalu kehilangan nadaku ketika menyanyikan bagian ini. Chen, suaramu sangat bagus! Jadikan aku muridmu untuk belajar!'_.Dia sangat rendah hati. Luhan-_hyung_ selalu rendah hati walaupun pada _Dongsaeng_ sekalipun…"

Aku tersenyum mendengar satu lagi member yang memuji kebaikan itu selalu baik, hanya saja terlalu banyak orang yang tak menyadari karena dia selalu menutupi semua kelebihannya. Selanjutnya aku sedikit lebih fokus karena kali ini Chanyeol yang akan bercerita. Chanyeol itu selalu menyebut semua hal. Mungkin ia juga akan menyebut semuanya tentang Luhan malam ini.

"Sebagai _**Happy Virus**_, aku sangat merasa senang melihat semua member senang karenaku. Tapi aku ini tidak lebih baik dari Luhan-_hyung_ yang memperhatikan member lain diam-diam. Luhan-_hyung_ memang tidak memasak sebaik Kyungsoo, tapi Luhan-_hyung_ selalu tau dan menyuruh para member untuk segera makan. Luhan-_hyung_ memang tidak sebersih Xiumin dan Suho _Hyung_, tapi Luhan-_hyung_ selalu membantu kita untuk -_hyung_ juga tampak tidak lebih ceria dariku dan Baekhyun, tapi dia selalu menampakkan keceriannya pada kita saat kita sedang selalu menghibur kita dengan tawanya yang terbahak dan lucu itu._Ssh_, **haah!**Aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya -_hyung_ terlalu baik!"Chanyeol menggeram frustasi sambil mengacak -lagi airmatanya berusaha menutupinya dengan mengeratkan menggeleng lagi ketika mataku hendak berair. Kulirik Kyungsoo sekilas, kurasa ia tak mungkin banyak bicara karena dia adalah peringkat nomor 2 sebagai member yang paling jarang bicara –_tentunya setelahku._

"Aku… aku tidak tau harus menceritakan apa. Luhan-_hyung_, dia terlalu sering membuat kenangan. Mungkin hal yang paling kuingat adalah kata-kata seperti _'Do-ya? Pagi ini mau masak apa? Apa aku boleh ikut membantumu?', 'Do-ya, masakanmu kali ini enak sekali!'_.Kenangan yang menurutku paling mengesankan itu ketika memasuki rumah hantu berdua sungguh baru tau kalau Luhan-_hyung_ begitu penakut waktu menjerit-jerit ketakutan dan memanggil-manggil namaku berulang kali tapi aku malah sedikit terharu ketika ternyata dia memasuki rumah hantu lagi ketika diberitahu kalau aku belum keluar, padahal aku bersembunyi adalah _Hyung_ yang ketika masih _trainee_ dia adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak sungkan padaku."

"Bukan sungkan, mereka hanya takut padamu!" celetuk tertawa geli dengan airmata yang masih meleleh.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti bercerita ketika Baekhyun kembali terbawa lebih isakan dan kikikan yang hendak berbicara jadi mengurungkan diri berkali-kali.

"_Hiks_, Luhan-_hyung_…"

Sepi dan kembali menjadi merasakan duka ketika Tao mulai adalah salah satu _Hyung_ yang mengayominya dengan baik.

"_Hiks_,_ A-a_ku tidak tak bisa mengucapkan semuanya._Hiks_, Luhan-_hyung_ selalu baik selalu bilang, _'Tao!Gegeakan menjadi gege yang baik untukmu! Kau jadilah adik yang baik juga untukku yah!'__** hiks, hiks, hiks**_. Luhan-_hyung_, aku merindukanmua…"

ini aku tak bisa menahan diri lebih aku meneteskan airmataku dan terisak Tao yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan foto Luhan dipelukannya.

_Luhan terlalu berarti untuk __**kami…**_

Kai hendak berbicara, tetapi tiba-tiba diurungkan karena ia mulai terisak. Hendak lagi berbicara namun dihalangi oleh isakannya sendiri._Kehilangan Luhan adalah hal yang sangat menyulitkan…_

"Sepuluh menit lagi tepat jam 12 malam. Kai, apa kau mau melanjutkan untuk bercerita?"Tawarku pada , kali ini aku cukup banyak mengambil peran untuk , mungkin karena aku bisa dibilang member tertua yang paling dekat dengan Luhan.

Kai mengangguk, dia membuka mulutnya untuk memulai bercerita…

"Diluar sana, banyak fans yang selalu mengenangnya. Sampai sekarang pun mungkin masih banyak yang mengingat dan -_hyung_ adalah _hyung_ dan idola yang baik. Walaupun wajah dan tingkahnya samasekali tidak _**ssang-namja**_, dia selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu _**ssang-namja**_. Aku benar-benar akan selalu mengingatnya…"

Benar. Luhan selalu mengatakan dirinya adalah seorang ssang-namja walaupun dia memiliki penampilan fisik dan tingkah yang sama sekali jauh dari kata _**'manly'**_. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, Luhan mengartikan dirinya sebagai _**ssang-namja**_ dalam hal lain.

_Terakhir…_

Aku tidak mampu melihatnya. Sehun…

Sehun adalah yang paling terpukul diantara kami ini tak mau makan sejak pulang dari rumah sakit waktu bahkan tak mau berbicara dengan siapapun selama berjam-jam mengurung diri dalam kamar sambil meraung-raung menyebut nama Luhan.

"Aku…"

Suaranya kurasakan batinnya pasti itu bagaikan _Hyung_ kandungnya yang anak tunggal pun menganggap Sehun sebagai adik kandung seperti anak kembar kalau berjalan bersama.

Tak heran kalau Sehun bisa seperti ini…

"Aku, aku sangat menyayangi Luhan-_hyung_._Hiks_, aku… aku merindukannya."

Sebatas kalimat itu saja sudah mampu membuat semua member mulai terisak mengucapkannya dengan wajah dan ekspresi sok , bisa kulihat airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir takut kalau Sehun kembali tak mau makan setelah ini.

"_A-a_ku tak , terlalu cepat pergi. Luhan-_hyung_…"

Serak sekali bahwa dia mungkin sering menangis akhir-akhir ini._Well,_ mungkin ia teringat akan Luhan saat ulang tahunnya sendiri seminggu lalu. Biasanya akan ada Luhan yang paling semangat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi waktunya. Mari kita berdo'a untuk Luhan sebelum memberinya kado…" ucap Suho bijak, tangannya sembari mengusap-usap punggung Sehun.

Kami mengangguk mengerti kemudian satu-persatu diantara kami mulai menutup mata dan memohon kepada Tuhan.

'_Tuhan, Luhan adalah salah satu dari kami yang paling selalu memberikan yang dia di Surga-Mu ya .'_

.

**..::[[-Uri Luhan-hyung-]]::..**

**Author POV**

"_**Annyeonghaseyo! Joneun, Luhan-imnida! Bangaseupimnida!"**_

Semua member **EXO** tersenyum ketika mendengar suara rekaman Luhan yang baru saja menjadi penanda bahwa sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam. Suara rekaman ini sengaja dijadikan alarm untuk mengingat hari ulang tahun Luhan.

"Sekarang mulai…" Suho menghapus airmatanya lalu tersenyum menghadap kearah Xiumin yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan foto Luhan.

"_Luhan! Aku tau kau selalu menyukai Beany! Kali ini aku membelikanmu Beany! Kau bisa memakainya di Surga sana!Saengil chukkae!"_**– Xiumin.**

"_Luhan, aku sudah merekam curahan fans tentangmu. Walau aku tak bisa merekam semuanya, tapi kumohon untuk kau tonton disana! Mereka sangat merindukanmu…"_**–Kris.**

"_Aku tidak tau kenapa kau sangat suka mencuri snack yang selalu kusimpan dalam lemari kuharap kau tidak mencuri lagi karena aku memberikannya untukmu kali ulang tahun Ge!"_** –Lay.**

"_Kau tidak pernah membuatku memakai kartu kreditku Hyung, jadi biarkan aku memakai kartu kreditku untuk membeli sepatu yang kau inginkan terakhir kali. Luhan-hyung! Saranghae!"_**–Suho.**

"_Hyung, aku baru saja merekam lagu yang kubuat untukmu! Judulnya, Deer in the Dawn. Kuharap kau menyukainya!"_**–Chen.**

"_ tau kalau kau sangat menyayangi magnae Sehun. Kado dariku untukmu adalah bubble tea! Walaupun kau tidak bisa mencicipinya secara langsung, aku akan memberikannya pada , selamat ulang tahun!"_** –Baekhyun.**

"_Kau selalu mengangguk-ngangguk dan menikmati permainan gitarku Hyung. Aku tau di surga sana pasti akan banyak malaikat yang akan memainkan gitar untukmu. Tapi Hyung, aku memberimu hadiah kaset rekaman ini supaya kau bisa mendengar permainan gitarku dari surga sana. Hyung, saranghae…" _**–Chanyeol.**

"_Membuat member senang, kau selalu sekarang aku telah memasakkan banyak makanan untuk para member sebagai kado untukmu. Kau senang dengan kadoku kan? Kuharap kau bisa ikut merasa senang menikmati masaknku disini ulang tahun…"_**–D.O.**

"_Gege, aku beli mantel hangat agar kau tak kedinginan lagi! Terimakasih karena sering menungguiku saat mandi! Happy Birthday Lu-gege!"_**–Tao.**

"_ aku yang tak membawa kado untukmu kali semua kebaikanmu padaku, membuatku merasa tak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu hanya dengan , terimakasih karena menjadi Hyung yang baik untukku dan yang lainnya. Saranghae, Luhan-hyung…"_** –Sehun.**

_Luhan adalah sosok Hyung yang baik untuk selalu berbuat baik tanpa tak hanya membuat kami menyayanginya. Semua fans menyayanginya sepenuh hati._

_Selamat ulang tahun Luhan-hyung…_

_Kami selalu mengingat, mengenang, dan menyayangimu…_

_Namamu masih akan selalu berada dalam EXO dan fansmu…_

_Semua tentangmu takkan pernah lekang oleh waktu…_

_Luhan-hyung,_

_Saranghae…_

**..::[[-Uri Luhan-hyung-]]::..**

**FIN**

SEBENARNYA FF INI SUDAH SAYA BUAT JAUH-JAUH HARI SEBELUM KABAR LUHAN OUT.

FF INI SAYA POST DALAM SEBUAH KONTES YANG ENTAH KENAPA NGGAK JELAS SIAPA PEMENANGNYA.

JADI, KARENA SUASANA DALAM SEDIH SOAL LUHAN MAKA SAYA BERNIAT UNTUK PUBLISH FANFIC INI…

MARI BERDO'A BERSAMA UNTUK KEMBALINYA LUHAN DAN KRIS YA?


End file.
